When You're Gone
by Kamon24121
Summary: Jade has passed away and Beck misses her dearly... He's an old man now and still in love with her even though she's gone. His friends come over every single day to see how he's doing, but they already know the painful answer. Read to find out the rest!


Beck woke up late again.

Jade was always the one who woke him up early and since she died he never woke up early anymore.

He checked his phone but knew Cat or Robbie weren't going to call.

Cat, being Jade's best friend, used to call him every morning around noon and have him talk to her about Jade and then make him talk to Robbie.

Beck sighed as he stared at the phone and realized no one was going to call.

He missed Jade so much.

She'd been dead for fifty years and he'd become a lonely old man.

He stopped working and he almost stopped eating; he wouldn't be eating if it weren't for Robbie, Andre, Tori, and Cat who would stop by daily and bring him casserols and other baked goods he loved.

He missed Jade so much.

Ever since she passed because of that cancer he wished he'd gotten it too.

He wished he could die alone with her, but he knew he couldn't.

Jade's last words were: "Don't you dare cry Beck. And don't you dare..."

"Don't you dare what?" he'd asked.

"Don't you dare die on purpose or try to kill yourself. I- I love you Be-" and she was dead.

He didn't care when she'd said not to cry because once she finally left and her body went limp in the hospital bed he balled and screamed and plead for her to come back.

He couldn't go to that hospital for years, but finally forced himself to go for special check ups.

He hated walking through the halls and knowing that Jade had died there.

He was going to marry her but she died before they ever planned the wedding.

Beck remembered the day he proposed to her as if it were just yesterday.

(Flashback)

Jade ran into the cafeteria and found Beck.

She grabbed his arm with a huge grin and pulled him onto the dancefoor.

"Come on Beck, this is prom. P-R-O-M, prom! Dance please," she begged.

Beck had been nervous all week to ask her his big question and now was the right time right?

He didn't actually quite know what time was the right time so he kept fumbling with the box in his coat pocket.

"Not right now Jade," he stopped her and kneeled down on one knee in front of her.

She gasped. "Oh no, Beck, please don't tell me you're doing this in the middle of the prom dance floor... Really?"

He smiled and ignored her fuss and pulled out the box.

Finally, he'd finally pulled out the box and he could actually breath and say it now.

"Jade," he smiled up at her and opened the box slowly and dramatically. "Will you marry me?"

She just stared at the ring and at my face but nodded and forced a smile.

He knew she hated things like this but to hell with it!

He wanted Jade right then and forever.

He loved her and didn't want to leave her side no matter what.

"Yes!" a cry came deep inside her.

It probably even surprised herself as much as it surprised Beck.

He stood up and reached out for her hand.

She actually blushed when he put the ring on her finger and they finally went to dancing like Jade wanted.

(end of flashback)

Beck stood at his closet and stared at all of his clothes.

They all looked strange to him eventhough he'd worn many of the outfits in front of him for years.

That's another thing Jade would always do, pick out his outfit for the day.

Since she wasn't here anymore he'd have to do that too.

He lazily grabbed a shirt and a pair of unmatching slacks from hangers and slid them on.

He didn't care if they matched or not...all he really cared about was Jade and now that she was gone there really was nothing much to care about.

He sat down on his bed and forced himself to at least put on a pair of socks just in case someone came and made him go to the grocery store or somewhere to get him out of the house.

Before he knew it, he was laying down on his bed not sure how he'd fallen to sleep again and wanted to fall asleep again.

The doorbell rang and his chances of falling back to sleep sweeped away just like Jade.

He groaned and moaned as he got up and out of bed for the second time this morning and went to answer the door.

"Hello?" he opened he door and smiled.

Cat stood in the doorway with Robbie.

Since she was older her red hair looked extremely strange but somehow she kept dying it that same old red velvet red color.

Robbie still had that big full head of curly afro looking hair which was becoming grayer and grayer every year.

Cat keeps telling him to dye it but he always seems to change the subject and get away from the whole thing everytime.

Beck's smile got a little bigger as he opened the door and let his friends in.

"So, How are you Beck?" Cat asked looking around at the messy living room.

Beck shrugged and walked to his kitchen.

As usual, Cat brought him some food and forced him to eat it.

The first few times she'd broughten food over she knew he never ate it because he'd gotten skinnier and skinnier.

So she then decided to do the whole wait-and-watch-Beck-eat-every-last-bite-sort-of-thing and that's what she did everytime now.

Robbie would walk around and look at old pictures from high school that Beck had laying around he house and start making Beck cry a little when he commented on how beautiful Jade was.

"Yes...yes, she was very beautiful-" Beck agreed time after time and start sobbing.

He'd get tears all over his food and Cat would tell him to just put it back in the fridge and heat up for supper later.

Beck ate all of the lasania Cat brought him this time and gladly washed out her container and gave it to her.

"Thanks Cat," he said handing it to her and she just looked at him. "What?"

Cat giggled, her laugh, still as an old lady now, had never changed even a single pitch. "It's just...I didn't know I married you."

Beck smiled. "Oh, I'm sorry."

Cat nodded. "Oh, no, it's okay, I mean I don't mind cooking for you Beck, it's just...I think you should you know, start doing stuff on your own again. I mean, we aren't getting any younger."

Beck just nodded and Cat looked away nervously.

She wasn't quite sure if she'd said the right thing but it was kind of already too late and she couldn't take anything she'd just said back. "I'm not trying to be mean or anything. Sorry Beck."

He understood and gave her another nod.

Robbie walked over to the door and stood there like he usually did when he wanted to leave.

Beck stared at him for a while and Cat finally realized why Beck kept staring behind her and got up and walked over to her husband at the door.

"I hope you liked it Beck," she called and walked out the door.

"It was delicious as always!" he yelled back in reply.

Robbie winked at Beck and followed his wife.

The door closed behind them and Beck was alone...again.

Alone like he'd always be from now on.

Alone and lonely, wanting Jade to come back but she never would.


End file.
